


Eliott/Lucas Collection

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short Eliott/Lucas one shots.ON HOLD FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE!





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sundays are Eliott’s favourite.

Eliott loved Sundays. There was no work, no school, no plans. It meant that he could spend the entire day with his Lucas. Although, waking up without the younger man in his arms was not part of the plan. He knew where Lucas was, it was just such an effort to get there. With a loud groan, he climbed out of their bed, making his way to the kitchen. Not many people knew, but Lucas was a damn good cook. And his Sunday breakfasts were amazing, things of legend almost. It helped that he looked adorable in Eliott’s too big hoodie and an apron. Sneaking behind the smaller man, Eliott wrapped his arms around the thin waist, leaning down to press a trail of kisses from his neck to his jawline, ending up at his lips. Lucas laughed into the kiss, pushing Eliott away with complaints about morning breath.

“You weren’t complaining yesterday morning.”

“I was too hungover to notice, but now? Ick. We can make out all you want after you brush your teeth.”

“Pancakes?”

“Of course. And yes, yours have chocolate chips, banana and Nutella on them. Because you have the taste buds of a five-year-old apparently.

Eliott chuckled, burying his face in Lucas’s hair, again wondering how he got so lucky. He hummed along with the radio, swaying with the music. As the two stood there, Eliott found himself getting drowsy. The sunlight hitting them, the soft music, the scent of Lucas’ shampoo, it was almost too relaxing.

“Here we go.”

“That is a lot of Nutella. And chocolate chips.”

“I have some left over from my last stress bake. Might as well use it. Move, to the couch. Infinity War is out in one month and you have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Is that our plan for today? Movies?”

“And you’ll help me cook dinner. And by that, I mean cut some veg. But yes, that’s it. Any complaints?”

Looking at his boyfriend in front of him, plate of pancakes in each hand, smudge of batter on his cheek from brushing away Eliott’s lips, Eliott grinning. Swooping down, he grabbed his breakfast and a swift kiss.

“No, no complaints at all.”

A/N I love SKAM, all of them. But SKAM France is my favourite without a doubt. Feel free to drop me a prompt on Tumblr or AO3. They may take a while, but they will be done.


	2. Chapter 2 Hug it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas knows the best way to end any argument with Eliott.

Things were tense between Lucas and Eliott. Yann knew the two were fighting, he just didn’t know what the fight was about. He assumed it was serious, because Eliott hadn’t eaten lunch with the boys in three days. Not to mention how snappy and mopey Lucas was. Yann had to talk to him. Basile and Arthur sat with the girls at lunch, giving Yann and Lucas some privacy.

“Where are Bas and Arthur?”

“With the girls. Look, let’s do this quickly, why are you and Eliott fighting?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Nothing that lasts for three days? And Eliott avoiding you?”

Lucas pouted, knowing Yann was right.

“It’s a stupid fight over my father. He wants us to meet for dinner, I don’t want Eliott to meet him.”

Yann, knowing about Lucas’ complicated relationship with his father, understood where the other boy was coming from.

“And how did you explain that to Eliott?”

Lucas’ silence said everything. Yann sighed, wondering how his friend was actually this bad at relationships.

“You need to talk to him. Try to fix this. You’re both miserable.”

“I know, I know. I’ll talk to him tonight, I promise.”

Eliott walked into his apartment, surprised to see a dinner on the table, wine in glasses and something classical playing on his vinyl player.

“What is all this?”

“An apology.”

Eliott turned to the bedroom door, where Lucas stood, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.

“I love you. It’s not that I don’t want you to meet my dad, I’m afraid of what he’ll say to you. He’s an asshole who’s so concerned with his new family that he’s all but forgotten about me and my mom. He meets with me every few months, judges my life, gives me rent money sometimes and then leaves for another few months. I’m sorry Eliott, I really could have handled this better.”

“So could I. Instead of just ignoring you, I should have talked to you. I’m sorry.”

Lucas opened his arms wide.

“Hug it out?”

Eliott laughed, rushing into his boyfriend’s arms, wrapping his arms tight around Lucas’ narrow waist. This was how all their arguments ended, one of them asking for a hug and the other normally giving in pretty quickly. It made Yann and Manon laugh, but it was their thing and it worked for them. Eliott pulled Lucas into a kiss. He meant for it to be quick and gentle, but as often happened with them, it got a bit out of control. Lucas pulled away, breathless.

“I love you. Come with me to meet my dad?”

“Of course I will. Love you too.”


End file.
